


Idle Thunder (and Sound)

by sugarlevels



Series: Playing with Fire [2]
Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Established Relationship, M/M, let me infect the natabaal tag with my sad boi hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 20:42:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19483645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarlevels/pseuds/sugarlevels
Summary: Nezha finds an interesting book hidden in a library, and goes to Baal in search of help.[Part 2 to Playing with Fire (and Wind)]





	Idle Thunder (and Sound)

**Author's Note:**

> As you can see, this is a part 2 to my other natabaal fic, " _Playing with Fire (and Wind)_ " ! However, you don't have to read the first part in order to understand this one ^^
> 
> Happy reading ouo

Nezha stepped into the large green clearing of the forest, a book in hand as his ears picked up a soft and gentle tune drifting in the air-- one that had long since remained in the wind primal's memory for how many times he had heard the song over and over again.

Not that he was complaining of course. The tune was far from boring, and that went for the song's infamous owner as well.

His dusty blue eyes softened, easily spotting a dark figure sitting beneath one of the lush trees in the clearing. And although the male didn't bother to even look at Nezha, the wind primal could already tell that his presence was made known-- for he heard a small meow come from the opposing primal's feline pet. Smiling to himself, Nezha walked towards the lone figure, the tune only getting louder and louder until he finally stood next to his longtime friend underneath the shade of the tree. "Baal," he greeted, grinning.

The earth primal perked a brow at his voice, the former turning to gaze at the latter with curious crimson eyes. On the other hand, Hannibal let out a purr, flicking his tail as he scampered off of his owner's shoulder and to Nezha's feet, circling around his legs. Baal let out a grunt at this, making Nezha chuckle, but nonetheless replied to the ebony haired primal. "And I suppose you have a reason to be here?"

Nezha stepped forward, taking the vacant seat next to his friend on the grass before passing the book in his hands. The earth primal eyed it curiously, brushing his purple gloved digits across the velvet cover, "... a skyfarer history book? Why did you bring this?" He hummed out, opening the book.

Nezha shrugged, feigning confusion, "I'm not sure either. Why would I bring a book to you, in the middle of the forest? Absurd, isn't it?" He mused, not bothering to hold back his evident playful smirk.

Baal blinked once, twice, before scowling, "you want me to _read_ it to you? What are you, a newborn primal beast?"

The wind primal laughed, leaning against his companion as Hannibal trekked over to splay across his lap, purring. "Maybe so, but I thought it'd be quite nice," he hummed, "my nerves are quite worked up at the moment, and your presence is soothing. I wish to indulge in my selfishness, if you would be willing to let me," he murmured.

Baal's eyes widened in the tiniest amount of surprise, humming, "and what's got you so agitated? Normally you'd go and fix that problem right away instead of coming to find me," he mused.

Nezha shrugged, "I don't believe anything's wrong with me, but I feel... _off_ , somehow," he murmured, almost half to himself. His dusty blue eyes went to the clear sky above, momentarily squinting at the harsh rays of the sun.

He didn't want to believe that there was something wrong with his core. After all, it's been _centuries_ since the War, and _yet_...

The wind primal's thoughts were quickly drawn away by Baal's sigh, his blue eyes going back to his earth primal companion who reluctantly flipped to the first page. "Whatever you say. But we're going to the Grandcypher after this."

Nezha raised a brow, "why?"

Baal paused, "... I have business there."

Nezha hummed, blinking once, twice, before a smirk stretched across his lips, "are you concerned over my well being and wish to have Cagliostro take a look at me?"

The earth primal immediately scowled at this, a faint pink dusting his cheeks upon Nezha's accusation, "be quiet, will you?" He hissed bitterly.

Nezha laughed at this, intertwining his hand with Baal's free one and kissing the back of it. "I appreciate your concern-- we shall go if you desire to so badly."

Baal scoffed, but directed his eyes back to the thin and worn pages of the book. He scanned the text, humming with furrowed brows, before opening his mouth and reciting out the story, "there was once a manifestation of the wind and flames itself-- one that even in heaven had they heard the legendary name of this valiant warrior. He dashes freely through the skies, felling one foul beast after another, and is revered as the epitome of unparalleled power. And although his name is left unknown by many, he is infamous for--" Baal cut himself off, his crimson eyes uneasily going to Nezha.

The wind primal only nodded, eyes softening, "keep going," he murmured.

And although Nezha saw the look of doubt that crossed his companion's expression, the latter eventually let out a sigh, continuing with the inked text, "he is infamous for being the one who almost felled the entire Skyrealm itself. Upon flaming wheels did he light the battlefield until not one beast remained to stand in the way of his chaos, until not one dared to oppose him and his strength. He was a..." Baal gulped, "a _monster_ , a being who was more than just a primal beast but instead a _killer_." The earth primal took a deep breath, and Nezha felt the former gently squeeze his hand, making the latter quirk a brow in surprise. Though, before he could speak, Baal continued, "the entire Skyrealm feared him and his fury, the harsh winds that would quickly be followed by smoldering hot flames. He was a primal beast like no other, one who could control two of the tetra elements instead of the typical one. However, along the course of the Astral War, he disappeared-- gone without a trace and left the battlefield and its bloodlust for the next generation of primals. Nobody knows where he reigns today, whether he had gone into slumber, or even conquered another realm of itself. But he left an everlasting impression on every scholar in existence as the one who laughed as his foul enemies burned to their deaths."

Baal blinked as he finished the long string of black text, flipping through the next handful of worn articles before letting out a quiet hum. "This is... a book about the tales of us the skyfarers made..." he mused.

Nezha's gaze softened, "indeed, I found it while browsing a library not too far off from here. I found the contents... _interesting_ , to say the least," he murmured.

Baal narrowed his crimson eyes, momentarily glancing at the wind primal, "do you honestly believe these things that they wrote?" He asked.

Nezha let out a quiet chuckle, "it's certainly true, isn't it? Why wouldn't I believe it?"

"You're joking, Nezha," Baal hissed, closing the book shut with a resounding slam. "They're correct in the fact that you were different in the War, but their depictions of you are far too exaggerated. Do you really believe a group of scholars and their research-- research that was centuries too late to record to the utmost perfection?" He hissed.

The wind primal shrugged, his dusty blue eyes going to the quiet blades of grass in front of him, "you never knew me during the War, Baal," he started, "the skyfarers are correct in how I was back then-- and in fact still remain to this day. I was never meant to manifest emotions in the first place, I've told you this before. It was purely Stheno and Euryale who made me realize I had things to cherish in this world other than fighting, and so I left to find my own purpose other than to wield my spear against foes and reign havoc." Nezha inhaled a deep breath of air, "the skyfarers have a right to fear me, I have a reputation, after all."

Baal let out a sharp tsk at this, his hand leaving Nezha's as it came to instead grasp the wind primal's blue scarf, tugging at it harshly-- making Nezha widen his eyes at the unexpected action. "Nezha, I don't know what you think you're playing at this time but I'm not tolerating it. Is it not enough that nobody cares about what you did back then? Do we have to further prove how we only see you in the now?" He hissed.

And, surprisingly enough, Hannibal-- who still sat upon Nezha's lap-- let out a small whimper, flattening his ears as his feline gaze stared at the wind primal in a mixture of concern and the faintest traces of sadness.

" _Baal_..." Nezha blinked once, twice, before taking the earth primal's wrist into his hand, delicately pressing a gentle kiss upon his fingers. "I apologize for making you upset, but I suppose that's how I feel."

And although Baal almost immediately took his hand away from Nezha's own, glaring at the wind primal beast, there was a faint glimmer of unrelenting agony in his crimson eyes, something that was surprising for Nezha to witness. "... Let's go see Cagliostro," he muttered, "something's not right."

Nezha only nodded in reply, lifting Hannibal and placing the feline back onto his owner's shoulder (and, unexpectedly enough, the cat didn't let out a whine of disappointment at the absence of his warmth) before heaving himself up from the grassy terrain-- outstretching a hand towards his companion. And although Baal gave a roll of his eyes, the earth primal took his hand, taking his divine instrument and the worn book up with him. "Let's return this as well," he voiced, gesturing to the item, "and I'm not taking _no_ as an answer."

Nezha blinked, surprised for the third time, before letting out a soft chuckle, "as you wish, Baal," he murmured.

The earth primal opened his mouth, about to speak again, when there was a sudden rustle amongst the forest trees. And upon sensing a hoard of hostile creatures approaching their way, Nezha immediately summoned his crimson spear, maneuvering himself to stand in front of his primal companion. And before Baal could object to his actions, Nezha spoke first, "they're forest creatures, you're at a disadvantage," he voiced, watching as a cluster of glowing red eyes and salivating fangs emerged from the greenery.

Baal narrowed his eyes, "are you really that out of it to think that I can't handle it? We're both primal beasts, Nezha."

"But you never like waiting around, do you?" Nezha hummed, grinning, "I can finish this up faster than you can. Stand there and look pretty for me, alright?" He teased, laughing at the red that spread along Baal's cheeks before dashing into the incoming hoard of monsters, his heels ablaze with crimson flames as his spear effortlessly skewered the hostile creatures.

And although Baal watched in silent boredom as his companion swept through the crowd, idly petting his feline until the deed was done with, his mind was clouded with thoughts about Nezha.

Just what was wrong with him? Nezha was never in this much denial about how Baal and the other primal pals felt about him, so what was intoxicating his core like this?

Baal's eyes narrowed. 

It couldn't have been because of what those researchers wrote about him, _right_?

However, there was a sudden scorching pitch in resonance that made the earth primal freeze in place-- his breath hitching in his throat as his crimson gaze quickly glanced away from his pet to frantically search their surroundings for the unexpected threat.

But... Baal found nothing.

Only Nezha, standing amidst the fallen corpses and the stench of rotting blood.

And immediately, the earth primal knew what was wrong.

His hand dropped the book onto the charred grass as he quickly repositioned his plasma guitar, exchanging a concerned glance with Hannibal before he started to strum the silver strings upon his instrument, kicking up his feet to fly into the air and amplify the noise. However, his crimson gaze only narrowed even further upon seeing that Nezha was still standing-- unmoving amongst the mass of blood and the charred debris.

Baal tsked, ignoring the dread that slowly crept its way to his core. And upon the sudden spike in his emotions, Hannibal let out a concerned meow, making the earth primal grunt in reply, "no-- if anything, he's playing his childish little game again just like last time-"

Baal had to cut himself off when there was a sudden jolt of pain in his shoulder, his eyes widening at the grinning face of Nezha that appeared in his line of vision. The wind primal sunk his spear deeper into Baal's shoulder, making the latter wince in pain before kicking the dual elemental primal beast off of his form-- his blood surging from the fresh wound and dripping down onto the charred grass.

His narrowed gaze stared at Nezha, who only smiled at him in return as he flicked the scarlet liquid off of his weapon, chuckling.

"... It seems like this isn't one of his games of trickery..." Baal muttered, "I reap what I sow, huh? Thinking that my song would always prevent you from going on a rampage." He strummed his guitar, summoning his Spymurs in vortexes of purple, "was it because of that book that made your core give up on human emotion? Or was it simply fate?" He hissed.

Nezha didn't reply, and instead a burning flame bloomed from the tip of his spear, his dusty blue eyes burning with a bloody adrenaline.

Baal tsked, preparing to cast a spell to neutralize his companion when in the blink of an eye--

Nezha had already sped up to him, effortlessly discarding his Spymurs in waves of heat and wind before plummeting his flaming spear into Baal's chest.

Striking directly at Baal's core.

_(Of course he could do it with absolute precision. He had done it a thousand times over during the Astral War.)_

A surge of blood escaped the earth primal's lips as the wind primal aggressively retracted his weapon, letting Baal stagger for a moment in the air before eventually plummeting to the ground, his weakened core quickly depleting the last of his remaining energy to fly.

He knew it-- he had always known Nezha could defeat him in a matter of seconds.

Their only exception was when they first met, in which the wind primal dragged out the unnecessary fight out of pure amusement at Baal and Medusa's struggle.

Baal huffed at the faint memory.

_That would surely be forgotten very soon._

However, much to Baal's surprise, Nezha's figure had disappeared from the blue skies, and instead...

He felt a gentle pair of bloodied arms catch his falling form, his wind companion's face coming into view as he looked at Baal in utter shock at what he had done-- contradicting his previous grin of excitement and war.

And, to add onto Baal's weak astonishment...

_He felt a cold drop of water land on his pale cheek._

Nezha slowly landed back onto the bloodied and charred terrain of the forest clearing, gently cradling Baal in his arms as he watched on in absolute horror at what his core-- no, what he himself did amidst his terrifying rampage.

He clenched his teeth, this was _his_ fault. He wasn't meant for human emotions, his core was designed solely to be a weapon and nothing more. He was supposed to be the key element in winning the War, one of the Astrals' greatest creations in making a primal beast who could wield two of the tetra elements.

_Yet, even after all these years, he couldn't win the fight against his very own bloodthirsty core._

"... Stop crying, will you?"

Nezha flinched, dusty blue eyes staring into the irritated ones of his fallen companion. And although he normally would've chuckled and teased the earth primal for his scowl, this was no longer the time for it. "Baal, _I_ \--"

"It was _my_ fault," Baal mumbled, a trail of blood leaking from his lips, "I said it the last time you went on a rampage, didn't I...? I only blame myself for not being... able to stop you."

Nezha sucked in a sharp breath, his gaze going to Baal's purple feline-- who had moved to sit in the earth primal's arms, similarly weak and shaking even without any wounds.

"... Don't you _dare_ think that you weren't meant for human emotions," Baal continued weakly, resting his head against Nezha's chest, "I'm sure you must have learnt something from the other primal pals, after all this time... Even if this wasn't what you wanted, you haven't lost yet, Nezha."

"... I'm sorry, Baal," Nezha finally spoke after what felt like an eternity, his voice unnaturally soft, "you're leaving when you still haven't found your sister."

Baal scoffed, "the only way I would die was by your hands... it was what I unfortunately signed up for when I first met you."

At the earth primal's remark, Nezha let out a soft chuckle, clutching his form tighter, "and fortunately for you, you don't have to be constantly embarrassed by me anymore," he murmured, leaning down to press a gentle kiss on Baal's temple.

However, Baal didn't reply, and for a moment Nezha thought that he had fallen into the slumber of death before the earth primal spoke once again, albeit softer than before, "... was _I_ in that book? The one over there."

The wind primal widened his eyes, surprised, before ultimately releasing a soft smile, "indeed. In fact, after seeing that I was in those pages, I searched for the section you were in and read it all."

Baal let out a quiet scoff, "did you find anything interesting? Surely they would've made some ridiculous lie like they did for yours..."

Nezha's smile only widened, slowly reciting the text by memory, "thunder shook the sky and lightening pierced the earth. His wrath was feared throughout the sky and the worst of storms raged as he passed... _However_..." the wind primal trailed off, his grin growing warmer upon seeing that his companion had closed his eyes, "... he was far more compassionate than he let off. A primal beast who played a tune of peace, and tamed even the most hostile of creatures across the Skyrealm. His quest for his long-lost piece of himself was unrelenting, but along the way, he met a small group of primal beasts who shared a desire to search for an unknown something. And in turn, he opened up to them, forging bonds and trusts with one another until..." Nezha paused, inhaling a deep breath of air that came out unnaturally shaky, "... he unfortunately met his end by one of his own. But, it was an end that he could accept, for he had given his life for his companion to live not as a weapon, but as a primal beast capable of human emotion."

There was silence amidst the forest clearing, the only sound heard being the gentle fluttering breeze and the leaves that danced aimlessly in the wind. However, there was a small stir from Nezha's fallen friend, and although it was almost too quiet to hear, the wind primal heard it as if it was being shouted from across the open plains-- Baal's hand weakly coming up to brush away the streak of tears escaping his eyes.

" _Your song... isn't bad at all_."

A flash of white engulfed Baal's figure, and Nezha watched in warm yet bittersweet agony as the weight lifted from his arms and the pale particles that was once his partner lift into the skies-- dancing amidst the wind before disintegrating into nothingness. 

Nezha stood alone amongst the burning blades of grass, his core beating and thumping with a wild inferno that insisted on setting fire to his home. But nevertheless, the wind primal ignored it and instead bent down to take the now abandoned plasma guitar into his hands, examining it in silent sorrow.

_Would it have been different had he not been so careless?_

With a quiet exhale of air, Nezha kicked up his feet, his heels ablaze with a gentle flame as he headed for his next destination; Mephorash.

The place in which his former companion resided in, as well as the place where the primal beasts go to eternally slumber.

After all, the thing he was searching for was now gone.

And in exchange, he grew more human.

_He had never hated sorrow as much as he did now._

**Author's Note:**

> woAh sudden angst but I needed to balance it all out after I went on a spree of fluff fics with natabaal tut i love them, don't get me wrong, but we need some sad boi hours sometimes and hell yeah am i about to go ham with the saDS-
> 
> ok. thank u for reading ;u;
> 
> please playable nezha come to meee


End file.
